Silent Angel
by NekoLen
Summary: My OC story based on multiple yaoi manga/novels. Markiel is a mute with a crush on God's-gift Zephyr. How will he break the silence to tell him how he feels? Rated M for last chapter.
1. The Library of Eternal Silence

The sounds of a noisy lunch break floated in through the open windows of the library. Markiel scowled. He had come in here to get away from all the noise and relax; maybe even finish his English assignment. He picked up a book from the table and tried to bury himself in it.

_Why do people have to be so noisy? _he thought grumpily as a kid ran past the window screaming loudly. _When the bell rings, why do people lose their heads? I just don't get it._ He heaved a sigh and gave up on the book. Glancing around he wondered why the library was suddenly so full.

A group of whispering, giggling girls bunched around one table kept throwing looks over their shoulders. Markiel frowned and curiously followed their line of vision.

Sitting at the table behind him was the school's heart-throb, Zephyr Adams. He was huddled over an encyclopaedia, a look of absolute concentration on his face. No wonder the girls were all bright red, his hotness was almost burning Markiel.

He angrily ignored them and went back to his book, even though his mind had become preoccupied. It wasn't fair. Zephyr had everything; friends, good looks, charisma, intelligence... and an amazing voice. It made Markiel feel resentful and jealous. He was short for his age and quite plain: tied up black hair, black eyes, glasses... The only thing that made him stand out was the fact that he was a mute. That was the reason he felt so isolated, because he couldn't speak his mind.

He fingered the personal organiser whish was his voice. He would write using the stylus pen and show the person. Sometimes he would use the speech function, but he knew it made people laugh, so he only used it in emergencies. He closed his eyes. He wished he wasn't such a loser. He longed to be popular and cool like Zephyr...

And once again Markiel's thoughts became muddled - he began day-dreaming about being Zephyr's love.

_They were embracing together as the sun set. Everyone was so jealous, "Markiel is so lucky," they moaned. Zephyr's deep blue eyes stared into Markiel's black ones. With his elegant hand, Zephyr brushed the hair out of Markiel's face. "You're so beautiful, Markiel. They have a right to be envious." His face came closer and their lips met..._

Markiel started, blushing furiously as his fantasy disappeared. _Why the hell did I imagine that?!_ he raged in his mind._ I said I wanted to be Zephyr, not be his!_ But yet he couldn't ignore the way his body tingled and felt hot and stiff. _No way. I don't like him... Even if I did, he would never even know that I existed,_ he thought sadly, peering over at Zephyr. He wasn't there anymore. "Good. No more distractions," Markiel mouthed.

"Excuse me, are you finished with that book?" someone asked. Markiel jumped and looked up; his heart skipped a beat when he saw Zephyr standing before him.

Markiel nodded vigorously, blushing again. He picked up a book from the table and gave it to Zephyr, his hand tingling when they touched.

"Thanks... You're that mute kid, aren't you?" Zephyr questioned innocently. Markiel knew by his face that he didn't mean to offend him, he was genuinely curious. Markiel nodded in reply.

"Wow... That must be... wow," Zephyr commented breathlessly. "What's your name?"

He waited patiently as Markiel wrote a reply on his personal organiser. "_**My name is Markiel. Pronounced 'Mark-ee-el',**_" he wrote, showing Zephyr who read it, his lips playing with the pronunciation of his name. Markiel was enjoying watching Zephyr's lips wrap around invisible words. It made him long to kiss them.

"Oh. Markiel... What a pretty name. It suits you," Zephyr said. But before Markiel could react to the compliment, he said, "See you around then, Markiel," and strode away.

Markiel thought he would die. He just wanted to disappear. Zephyr Adams talked to him? He has to be dreaming! He pinched himself and winced at the sharp pain. He hated pain. Angry at himself, he gazed at the angry red mark he had left on his arm. _Great. I'll have a bruise now!_

The end-of-lunch bell rung and slowly the library emptied. Zephyr got up to leave just as Markiel left.

"Hey, Markiel!" he called, running down the hallway to catch up with him. "What class do you have now?"

Markiel showed him his English folder that he was holding. Zephyr smiled at him.

"You must be a good student. You're always in the library studying," he said.

Markiel shook his head and pulled out his personal organiser. He appreciated the way Zephyr waited patiently for him to write out his reply. "_**I just go there to get away from all the noise,**_" he wrote, allowing Zephyr to see it. He couldn't write the real reason he went there - he had no friends and the library was the only place he wasn't bullied and picked on - because he didn't want to sound like a total loser in front of Zephyr.

As if Zephyr had read his mind, a look of saddened understanding crossed his face. Before Markiel could be sure that he saw it, it had gone so he thought he had imagined it. Markiel stopped in front of English class 2B and gestured to the door with his head. "_**This is my class,**_" he meant.

"You're cute, Markiel. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise," Zephyr told him solemnly. Markiel was puzzled and startled. He was about to ask him what he meant but Zephyr was already hurrying down the hallway waving. "Talk to you later!" he cried out as he disappeared from view.

Markiel was flabbergasted. _Why would Zephyr Adams... THE Zephyr Adams talk to me? The loser that can't speak for himself? Why only notice me now?_ the questions whizzed around his mind. Then one question stuck. _Why did he call me cute?_ Suddenly, he found himself day-dreaming again. Zephyr Adams, the most popular guy in school, the guy everyone wanted to be, called him cute! He was nearly bouncing off the walls with pure delight.

"Markiel? Are you coming into class?" a calculating voice asked, making him start and whip around. His English teacher, Mrs O Donnell, stood with her arms folded. The whole class was standing behind her, whispering and giggling.

Markiel nodded and blushed, edging into the class feeling defeated. He passed a couple of mean guys who were joking around. "Are you gay, Markiel?" one hissed at him, pronouncing his name wrong on purpose. "If you are, don't say anything!" They snickered at him. He ignored them and took his seat at the back of his class.

For the second time that day, Markiel wished he could die.

**NOTES**

* I really wanted to write an OC yaoi story. I played with this one a lot. Originally, Markiel was a Japanese exchange student named Aki Takedo. I changed his character the most, because I've always wanted to have a mute as a main character. Hope you enjoy!  
* BTW, if these characters bear any resemblance to any other manga/anime it is probably unintentional; however the main characters are based on several different yaoi manga/novels. (For future concerns Markiel is Uke)  
*I imagine them to be in their late teens.  
*About their names: Markiel I just thought up one night. (It's pronounced as he says in the story. It rhymes with Gabriel). Zephyr actually means 'a small breeze'. Pronounced 'Zeff-fir'  
*About Markiel's 'personal organiser': I didn't know how to properly explain it. Basically it's an electronic notepad with a speech function. He can also txt with it, listen to music, set alarms and plan events.


	2. Daydreams and Nightmares

Day-dreams and Nightmares

_He was strolling down the path on his way home when someone called out to him. He stopped and turned, only to be caught in someone's arms. The path melted away and the two were floating over a field of roses. "Markiel, you're so gorgeous," Zephyr spoke softly into his ear.  
He stroked his hair lightly with one hand whilst the other roamed down Markiel's back, making his lower body move closer. His hand stopped on Markiel's backside and squeezed. Markiel was so hot, his body was just longing to be touched and kissed... He closed his eyes and smiled as he heard Zephyr's heavy breathing in his ear. "Oh God, I want your arse," Zephyr muttered sexily. Markiel moaned silently. Their bodies were so close they were basically entwined..._

The pole came out of nowhere and before Markiel could react, he had walked straight into it. He fell backwards onto the concrete path, his bag spilling open and scattering his books everywhere. Embarrassedly he rubbed his forehead where he had hit his head and stole a glance around to make sure no one was around.  
He had left school a bit later than usual today because he was behind in English and decided to stay afterschool to catch up. He now was happy with himself for being late, because it he had left on time people would've seen his accident.

_Damn it Markiel! Why don't you pay attention to where you're walking?_ he scolded himself as he picked up his books and bag. _Now_ _I'll have a pole-shaped bruise on my face forever as a reminder..._ He started blushing as he remembered his fantasy. He shook his head. _Why are they getting dirtier?_ he wondered, now worried. He wasn't the type to have dirty fantasies, or touch himself over them, but that last one... _Definitely M-rated,_ he sighed in his mind, standing up and stuffing his books into his bag. "Here, you missed one," a soft voice spoke. Markiel flinched. He knew that voice.

Sure enough, Zephyr stood before him holding out one of his books. Markiel took it, blushing brightly again, smiling in gratitude. He hoped Zephyr hadn't seen him walking into the pole. _Maybe he saw me on the ground and thought that I had dropped my bag?_ he thought hopefully.

"You need to watch where you're going," Zephyr pointed out, not unkindly. Markiel blushed a darker shade of pink. "Surely you don't want to hurt that pretty head of yours?"  
This comment made Markiel so embarrassed, he thought he would melt. Pulling out his personal organiser, he wrote quickly; "**_It was an accident. Why did you say that? Why did you call me... cute?_**"

"Are you offended?" Zephyr countered, reading Markiel's questions. "Anyway, I was looking for you."

Markiel was puzzled again. He gave Zephyr a questioning gaze. Zephyr smiled.

"I want you to come over to my house for study. I live down Pine Terrace. Hope to see you soon!" Zephyr said cheerily, striding away before Markiel could reply.

Markiel was dumbstruck, a mixture of feelings competing against each other in his head. On one hand he was frustrated and annoyed at Zephyr. He'd say something puzzling and then quickly go off before Markiel could ask him what he meant by it. But on the other hand he felt ecstatic and nervous. Somehow, for some reason, Zephyr called him cute and pretty! Did that mean that there was a slight chance that he might have feelings for him? _But why didn't he just say so?_ Markiel thought. If he had a voice he would of growled. Instead he just gritted his teeth.

Allowing the annoyance take control so he didn't have to feel nervous, he continued on his way to his house. The plan was to go home, calm down, get dressed and then go over to Zephyr's house. He couldn't turn down an invitation to Zephyr Adams' house. Surely that was illegal? Markiel pondered this.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Markiel anxiously wondered down Pine Terrace, smoothing down his hair and adjusting his glasses. He had taken an hour to decide what he was going to wear. Too dressed up and Zephyr would know Markiel liked him. That was bad. Too casual and Zephyr would think Markiel wasn't interested. That was extra bad. In the end he decided to wear a pair of good jeans, his favourite black t-shirt and a jacket; an effort worthy of something casual but important. He now hoped he hadn't taken too long to get ready.  
He then realised that Zephyr hadn't actually told him exactly what number his house was. He stopped walking, his stomach dropping suddenly so he felt woozy and sick. _How_ _could I be so stupid?!_ he demanded of himself. _Of course it was a joke... _His eyes began to water and it felt like he had a lump in his throat. To try and save the rest of his dignity, Markiel turned and rushed back up the street, trying his hardest not to cry as his heart broke into pieces.

Someone caught his arm suddenly, making him cry out. He whipped around to see Zephyr holding his wrist with a shocked expression on his face.

"Markiel? Why are you crying?" he asked, concerned.

Markiel sniffed and with his free hand, he wiped away his tears. His heart began to flutter as he stared into the other's eyes. He wanted to close his eyes and feel those soft lips touch his... Feel that muscular tongue force its way into his mouth... Feel his teeth bite his own tongue.

Markiel grew hot and blushed. Realising this, he drew his arm away from Zephyr and hung his head, hoping his long hair would hide his face. He was so ashamed.  
"Are you okay?" Zephyr's concerns brought Markiel to the present. His hand found his personal organiser and before he could stop himself, he had written;  
"**_I thought you were joking... I felt stupid._**"

After reading this, Zephyr smiled. "I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you my address... But I'd never trick you like that. That's just plain cruel," he explained.

"**_You must think I'm pathetic,_**" Markiel wrote quickly. Zephyr shook his head.

"Not at all. Now stop worrying your pretty head about it. Follow me," Zephyr said almost automatically, as if he had known that Markiel would be thinking this. He put a hand on Markiel's shoulder and steered him a little way down the street and then down a driveway.

As Markiel allowed himself to be led to Zephyr's house, he drunk in his surroundings greedily. The houses down Pine Terrace were all neat and tidy, with square lawns and flowers in the gardens. Zephyr's house looked like the rest; the only thing that set it apart was the colour of the roof.  
He snuck a peek at Zephyr. He was wearing dark jeans and a tight top. His ears, Markiel noticed with a jolt, were pierced twice each, one on the lobe and one on the top of each ear. Markiel never noticed that before.

Feeling sulky, he ran his fingers across his own ears, imagining what he would look like with piercings. But he hated pain and needles. He'd never get a piercing ever.  
"You like day-dreaming, don't you?" Zephyr laughed, opening the front door and pulling him inside. "No need to take your shoes off," he added as Markiel stumbled with his shoes, embarrassed. He straightened at once and surveyed the room.

He was standing in the lounge it seemed. There was a large LCD screen TV sitting in the corner on a heavy-duty wooden cabinet. Three squashy leather sofas clustered around it. The walls beared years of family portraits and outings. One picture - larger than the rest - caught Markiel's eye in particular. It had five people in it: a woman, a man, two boys that looked like twins and a girl.

Zephyr caught Markiel staring at it and commented on it. "That's my mum and dad," he pointed to the woman and man. Markiel saw that Zephyr took more after his mother, but he had his father's eyes. "That's my older sister; Chenelle. She lives in Singapore with her fiance .  
Markiel nodded. Zephyr was still looking at the twins, a sad look on his face. Markiel pulled out his personal organiser, but before he could question Zephyr about the twins, he said,

"I'm the boy on the right... Well, I think I am," he laughed coldly. "My twin, Zeke... He passed away ten years ago... he was hit by a car..."  
Markiel didn't know what to do. The only person in his family that had died was his grandma. He was close to her, and the shock and grief lasted for years. But to lose a brother, let alone a twin.

"Anyway, we should get cracking," Zephyr said happily, clapping his hands and turning his back on the family portrait. "I thought we'd start with Maths..."  
Markiel tried to pay attention, but he couldn't help noticing that they were completely along in the house...

* * *

Notes *Once again, I struggled to start this chapter. I thought a nice M-rated day-dream would be lovely.  
* I have recently become obsessed with Loveless (yeah, I know I'm late), techno, love songs, berry-flavoured drinks and my new headphones! (So at the moment I'm listening to a techno love song about berry flavoured drinks on my headphones... Hahahs)  
* About Markiel's daydreams: I believe that since he can't express himself with words, he resorts to bottling his emotions up and gets rid of them by imagining things.  
* If you re wondering, the colour of Zephyr's roof is blue.


	3. Inner Torment

It was dark when the two finally stopped, having gone through all of Maths, most of Biology and some of Chemistry. The time went by without any mishaps, except when Zephyr got a paper cut. He put his finger straight to his lips and sucked the blood. Markiel flushed and got an erection. In his hurry to hide it, he slammed his head on the desk and gave himself a nosebleed.

Standing up and stretching, Zephyr glanced out the windows. "I forgot daylight savings had finished. Look how dark it is! I'll have to walk you home," he said.  
Markiel blushed and got up, wincing as his legs woke up with pins and needles. _Really, does he have to?_ he thought grumpily. _I'm not some defenceless girl!_ He wrote on his personal organiser, "**_Really, there's no point... It's only down the road._**"

"And what sort of friend would I be? Sending you home by yourself this late at night... What if someone kidnaps you? Or mugs you? Or worse...? No. I won't have it," Zephyr argued passionately. "What's wrong?" he asked Markiel, for the boy had gone bright red.

Markiel shook his head, but was thinking; _He said it! He said he was my friend!_ As the powerful urge to dance around the room came to him, he restrained himself by putting on a sullen face and standing stock-still with his arms held stiffly by his side.

Zephyr roared with laughter at Markiel's expression. "What's up with you? You... look... so... funny!" he gasped for breath. Markiel blushed and smiled bashfully, clasping his hands in front of him. Zephyr crossed the room and patted Markiel on the shoulder.

"You're so funny. I don't know why you hide in the library at school. If you just hung out, you'd have loads of friends," he said bluntly.

Markiel was offended, yet he knew it was the truth. Part of the reason why he was such a loser was because he shut himself off towards others. He was so afraid of being judged and teased that he isolated himself. This made him lonely and because he was lonely all the time, that stopped him making an effort to be popular. He was his own undoing.  
His face must have showed offense, because Zephyr apologised. "But you should try hanging out with me at lunchtimes," he added matter-of-factly. "Now, are you ready?"

Markiel nodded and allowed himself to be pushed out the door with Zephyr following. Curiosity took the best of him and Markiel pulled out his personal organiser, making sure the light was on and wrote; "**_Do you like me?_**"

"What makes you think that?" Zephyr asked with a sly grin. "You're so funny... It's adorable."

"**_You keep saying that... That I'm cute... Why?_**"

"Because you are," Zephyr replied. He shivered and hugged himself. "It's cold," he sniffed.  
Markiel scowled and quickened his pace. There he was trying to change the subject again! _If he liked me that much, he'd just tell me. Why avoid it? Isn't it obvious that I'm gay? He can't be worried that I might be straight,_ he stormed in his mind.

"**_Why do you think I'm cute? You only met me today,_**" he wrote boldly, still scowling as he roughly pushed his personal organiser into Zephyr's hands so he could get it across that he was getting pissed off.

"Correction: I only talked to you today," he answered cheerily. "That doesn't mean I only noticed you today. I noticed you a long time ago. I only just got the courage to talk to you today."

Once more, Zephyr had said something that stumped Markiel, but this time it wasn't by saying something annoying. Snatching the personal organiser back, Markiel quickly scribbled a question.

"**_You only got the courage to talk to me?_**"

Zephyr smiled and nodded. Markiel frowned.

"**_But I'm not scary... It isn't like I would turn you away..._**"

"I was afraid you would. The way you hid in the library, or at the back of the class... I was afraid that you wouldn't want anything to do with me," Zephyr explained, his smile looking sad.  
They walked in silence, both of them lost in their own thoughts. Only now did Markiel really notice the sick hollow feeling of lonliness. He had never felt it this bad before, maybe because he told himself every day that he was pathetic and that no one would ever want to be his friend. He had ignored his demise until now.

_I'd like to be your friend,_ he thought shame-facedly. He didn't bother telling Zephyr because he thought he would just laugh at him. He glanced up at the boy that had been just as silent. The light evening breeze ruffled Zephyr's dirty-blonde hair and the waking stars in the night sky reflected in his eyes, making them look like they were on fire. Markiel couldn't think of anything more beautiful.

Zephyr looked at him and they locked eyes for a heartbeat. Blushing again, Markiel quickly looked away, thanking the darkness for hiding his embarrassment. He surveyed the street instead, aware that Zephyr was still watching him and had moved closer to him. This made him worry. How could he be sure that he could really trust Zephyr? He was older than him, taller and physically stronger than him as well. He could easily overpower him and take advantage of the weak boy... Markiel wouldn't even be able to cry out for help.

For some reason, this idea appealed to him. His body tingled and grew hot all over. He had to close his eyes as another fantasy took hold. He tried to calm down, forcing himself to think of something else, but the image of Zephyr forcing himself upon him blazed in his mind's eye. _He wouldn't take advantage of me. We were alone in his house for at least 3 hours. If he had those intentions, I would still be tied up naked on his bed, sweaty and gasping for breath..._ he thought as they turned down his street and the fantasy gripped him again as he pictured Zephyr looming over him with lustful eyes.

"Which one's your house?" Zephyr asked, snapping Markiel out of it.

Shamed at the dirty fantasy that he had imagined, he pointed timidly at the small house down the way. Zephyr was smiling again and Markiel felt warm and fuzzy as he looked up at his face.

"Will your parents be waiting up for you?" Zephyr questioned him. Markiel shrugged and pulled out his personal organiser.

"**_They're usually in bed by now. They'd leave out the spare key,_**" he explained. "**_Thank you for walking me home._**"

"No problem. I'll walk you to your door," Zephyr replied cheerfully. Markiel really didn't see why he was making such a fuss about it all. He didn't argue, however, as the boy led him to his front door.

Markiel tried the door and found it was unlocked. He turned and smiled at Zephyr in thanks. Zephyr smiled back at him in reply. As Markiel made for his front door, Zephyr's hand caught his wrist like earlier that day. Gently he guided Markiel around to face him at the same time, pulling him closer. Markiel's heart was thumping painfully fast in his throat as he inched closer and closer.

Finally their lips met. Surprised, Markiel tried to pull away but Zephyr's arms wrapped around his body in a warm embrace. This calmed Markiel and he closed his eyes, feeling everything; Zephyr's tongue exploring his mouth, his firm body pressed up against Markiel's, his hand roaming his body. Then it was over as quick as it started.  
"Have a good night," Zephyr grinned and stroked Markiel's hair. "You're a good kisser," he added, still close to Markiel.

Markiel was confused again. He held onto Zephyr tightly, afraid that the teen would leave suddenly. He wanted to know why Zephyr was leading him on with his cheeky statements of how cute he was or how pretty he was, why he told him about wanting to be his friend, why he just kissed him... _Does all this mean he loves me?_ he thought in confusion. He wanted to demand the answer to these questions, but he couldn't think of how he would write all this down. So instead he asked, "**_Do you love me?_**"

Zephyr's smile slipped of his face and he tried to be released from Markiel's grip. He was the one blushing now.

"What made you think that?" he asked as he finally pulled away. "I think you re cute and adorable... But love you? I'm not sure I can..." He was backing away now, looking like a cornered animal. Markiel watched him panic and try to remain cool like he always was. He laughed nervously and shook his head. "See you at lunch!" he called and he was off like a hunted fox into the night.

* * *

Late that night, as everyone slept soundly, Markiel lay awake, a kind of insane feeling gripping him in its claws, making him thrash in bed. The day's events replayed in his mind from when Zephyr first talked to him to that hot steamy kiss just a few hours ago. Half aroused, half confused he clutched at his head.

_What did I do to deserve this? Why is he screwing with me like this? Why do I feel so...  
_  
He wanted to scream and kick something hard. Instead he slowly put pressure on his tongue with his teeth so the dull pain cleansed his mind. He placed his hand on his half-hard cock but stopped himself before he went any further.

Angry with himself, he curled up and closed his eyes, ignoring the pain of his now aching erection. _Good,_ he thought, _let the pain help me get rid of this confusion._  
He drifted off to an uneasy sleep, dreams filled with dead twins kissing each other, evil monsters raping him and one bright light smiling at his pain. He decided he wasn't going to hang out with Zephyr at lunchtime the next day.


	4. Forgiveness

Chapter Four: Forgiveness

The clouds in the sky grouped together thickly, threatening to rain on the school below. The teens on the ground huddled together in their own groups; talking, laughing.

There was Zephyr Adams, sitting on the bench and making some joke to the many admirers of his. As he reached the punchline, everyone doubled up with laughter. Zephyr was smiling his irresistible grin. Then he changed. He glanced around the school yard and sighed sadly.

Safe inside the library, Markiel watched him through the window. As the boy looked around, Markiel ducked, hiding behind a book on knitting which was upside down. He didn't want Zephyr seeing him; he didn't want anything to with him... _Yet... Why can't I get him out of my head?_ he thought grumpily, lowering the book and resting his head in his hands. He massaged his temple, trying not to think about him more.

To distract himself, he thought about the up-and-coming English assignment: speeches. Usually he would write the speech out and have it marked by the teacher and that was fine. But this year was different, the speeches were being marked on presentation. Markiel had to choose to fail or get someone else to do it for him. This worried him because he didn't think he could trust someone else to do it right, but he didn't want to fail either. Worrying about this took his mind off Zephyr so effectively that when he walked into the library, Markiel didn't even hide. Walking straight to Markiel, Zephyr asked him,

"Why didn't you come hang out with me? I was waiting for you."

Markiel didn't reply, his mind working like clockwork, trying to think of something to write. He didn't want to hang out with the teen because he played games with him; confusing, unfair games. Then again, he didn't want to hurt his feelings. He grimaced at Zephyr, his head beginning to hurt.

"Is this because of last night?"

Markiel looked away, not wanting to look Zephyr in the eye. He knew that he liked the kiss. He loved it... He loved Zephyr deeply... He just didn't like how he treated him. He felt tears heating the corner of his eyes as he became frustrated.

"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of led you on like that, and then just leave. I was scared and nervous, OK?" Zephyr tried to explain. He knelt before Markiel and put his hands on his lap. "I'm really sorry. Let's start again, OK?" Markiel glanced at him to see that he was close to tears as well. He smiled and nodded slowly.

"We'll go out. To dinner," Zephyr proclaimed, standing up again. Markiel felt excitement build up inside. He wrote on a spare bit of paper:

"_**You mean, like a date?!**_"

Zephyr chuckled and nodded, smiling his irresistible smile. "I knew you'd like that!" he laughed, ruffling his hair.

"_**So... You're gay?**_" Markiel wrote, his heart beating in his throat. Zephyr grimaced, glancing around the room. He took the paper and screwed it up, throwing it into the bin.

Answering Markiel's questioning stare, Zephyr whispered quickly, "I don't know... I like you... But..." He flushed and dodged glances around the room again.

Markiel felt hurt, but he understood. Zephyr didn't want people to think that he was gay. If that happened, he'd lose his popularity, his friends and respect. Even though this was very selfish of him, Markiel smiled.

_He said he likes me! I can't believe this is happening to me of all people... I'm so happy,_ he thought excitedly.

"_**So where are we going for dinner? Do I need money? When? What time? How will I get there?**_" he wrote messily on another bit of paper. Zephyr was laughing as he deciphered the writing.

"Um... How about after school at 7? We'll go to the smorgasbord down Berry Alley... They've got some nice food there, and it's a reasonable price for students. You don't need money, I asked you out, so I'll pay for you as well. And I'll pick you up in my car," Zephyr answered as the bell rung, signalling the end of lunch.

Markiel smiled in agreement, nodding while trying to remember everything he had just said. _He's paying for me! And he has a car! He's picking me up and dropping me back home!_ he thought. 'He must really like me!'

"All good? Good. I've got to go, I've got a biology test now," Zephyr said, picking up his bag and rushing off, stopping to wave merrily at Markiel.

*Here's Markiel's profile:  
FULL NAME: Markiel Sommers

AGE: 16

EYE COLOUR: Black

HAIR COLOUR: Black

FAMILY: Lives with mum. Dad lives elsewhere. Only child.  
PERSONALITY: Is easily flustered and is hard-headed. An average student that works hard. Very loyal and trusting.  
FUN FACT: Doesn't mind wearing female clothing.


	5. A Date

Chapter Five: A Date

At six o'clock, Markiel was all prepared, waiting nervously in the lounge. He had decided to dress up, his mum helping him to decide what to wear. He was wearing his new black jeans, a button-up collared white shirt and a black jacket; giving the illusion of a tuxedo. He hoped he didn't look too formal.

He caught sight of his reflection in the window and felt even more anxious. _I hope this turns out ok... I feel like an idiot, getting all dressed up like this... I hope he dresses up as well, else it will be awkward..._ he thought, wringing his hands as he glanced at the clock. He then imagined himself getting picked up by a casually dressed Zephyr and then taken to a frequent teen haunt; only to have Zephyr get embarrassed by him and ditch him.

He gulped and watched the clock's minute hand tick slow around the clock, becoming increasingly nervous as it hit half-past and then quarter-to. At seven, Markiel had taken to pacing up and down the hallway, glancing at the door; expecting that knock that would decide whether or not he would forgive Zephyr - whether or not he would love him.

At seven-ten, Markiel was starting to lose hope that Zephyr was indeed coming for him until he heard a knock at the door.

Feeling like a million butterflies were fluttering around in his stomach, he rushed to the door and opened it slowly. All his anxiety melted away instantly as he beheld a handsomely dressed Zephyr.

"Hey Markiel," Zephyr spoke cheerfully, beaming widely. "Sorry I'm a bit late, my car wouldn't start," he explained, laughing slightly. Markiel smiled and nodded slowly, not really paying attention to what he was saying. He was busy trying to stop himself from running into the teen's arms to pash him right then and there. He realised he was grinning stupidly and stopped instantly. He pulled out his personal organiser. Trying to put how he felt into words, he paused and stared at the screen.

"_**You look so... nice,**_" was all he could manage. Zephyr chuckled when he saw this.

"And so do you," he replied in good humour. "So, should we off now?"

Markiel nodded, pushing the door bell twice, he walked out the door. When Zephyr gave him a questioning glance, he explained;

"_**I ring the doorbell twice when I'm going out. It's better than searching for my mum just to tell her I'm leaving.**_"

Zephyr nodded. "Oh, that's a good idea... I guess you have quite a few little things like that to help you out, ehy?"

Markiel nodded and wrote about the bells in his bedroom, bathroom and toilet.

"Wow," Zephyr breathed, staring at him in wonder as they continued down the pathway. They walked through the little picket gate and to a gleaming green car parked in the gutter. Zephyr dug his hands in his pockets and brought out jingling keys.

"_**This is YOUR car?**_" Markiel wrote, surprised.

"Yup. Saved up all my money to buy it," Zephyr explained as he went around to the driver's side and unlocked it. "Isn't it awesome? It's fairly new, has sub-woofers and shiny mags..."

Markiel got into the passenger side and buckled up his safety belt, listening to Zephyr go on about the features. _He must really love his car... I think it's just like other cars, only shiny..._ he thought, gazing at Zephyr as he started the ignition and pulled away from the curb, telling him about the engine_. Man, I wish I could understand what he's saying..._ he wished in his mind.

"... And it can play MP3..." Zephyr ranted, glancing at Markiel. "You look really hot tonight," he said. "But why aren't you wearing your glasses?"

Embarrassed, Markiel wrote: "_**I just need them for reading... I just thought...**_" he stopped awkwardly. He didn't want to say it was because he wanted to look like someone else - someone hotter and sexier than he felt.

Zephyr didn't say anything more on the subject and they drove the rest of the way in silence. Markiel liked it like this. Silence made him comfortable. When it was quiet, no one expected anything from him. He preferred it that way. _May I die alone in silence..._ he thought with a shiver.

They pulled into an empty parking space right outside of the restaurant. Markiel timidly peered around the street, eyeing the people around it. Expecting to see heaps of kids from their school, he was pleasantly surprised to see finely dressed adults going into the restaurant. He felt apprehension turn to excitement. His face lit up as he grinned at Zephyr.

"I hope you like Chinese food," he said, beaming back at him. "Let's go."

The pair got out and Zephyr locked the doors. Together they walked up to the nondescript building. Markiel gazed up at the painted sign that had a picture of a smiling sun: "Happy Sun" it said. He was too happy to answer Zephyr. He had never tried Chinese food before, so he was extra excited.

"I came here last year for my birthday. It's really good and hardly anyone from school comes here..." Zephyr said as they walked through the tinted glass doors.

The room beyond was large and filled with tables and chairs. A large fish tank with massive black fish swimming in murky green water separated the entrance from the eating area. Three long hot benches laden with steaming food ran along the wall to the left, a bar was set in the far wall. Oriental decorations hang from the walls and ceilings and the carpet was red trimmed with gold.

"_**I love it!**_" Markiel wrote, still beaming with euphoria.

They were seated at a table set for two by the wall. The tables and chairs had red velvet covers and the wooden frames were painted gold.

Markiel sat on the edge of his seat, staring around the room, taking in all the sights and smells of food. Zephyr was relaxed, fiddling with the fake flowers sitting on the table.

"_**So...**_" Markiel wrote, trying to break the uncomfortable silence that had sprung up between them, like some solid iron wall.

"Should we get some food?" Zephyr suggested, getting up and strolling towards the hot benches. A bit taken aback, Markiel pocketed his personal organiser and followed. He grabbed a small white plate from the stack at the end of the benches and moved along, looking at all the different dishes available.

He made his way back to the table with his plate of food. He sat down and waiting for Zephyr to join him, not wanting to start by himself. He was became extremely nervous again, the awkwardness between them before had re-awoken it.

He stared down at his plate, not feeling very hungry. When Zephyr came back with his over-loaded plate, he glanced at the small amount on Markiel's plate then up his frown.

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked, concerned.

Not wanting to offend him, Markiel blushed and shook his head.

"You're not?" Zephyr questioned, disappointment in his voice. Markiel nodded, got confused and shook his head again. Zephyr looked just as confused, so Markiel took out his personal organiser and wrote an explanation.

"_**I am hungry... I was just thinking.**_"

"About what?"

He shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to spoil the night. He started to eat, watching Zephyr wolf down his large helping. He was finished before Markiel, and got up to get seconds as Markiel finished his first plate.

Once both boys had eaten their fill (Markiel = two plates + desert. Zephyr = five plates + three deserts), they sat in companionable silence for awhile as Markiel thought about the dinner and Zephyr watched him.

"What's on your mind?" he asked suddenly. Markiel started, then blushed. He picked up his personal organiser to write a reply, but hesitated for a split second before writing;

"_**It's just this assignment for English... Speeches.**_"

"That would be difficult, wouldn't it?" Zephyr commented. "You're doing the presentation one, aren't you?"

Markiel nodded and wrote; "_**I need someone else to read it out while I present it...**_"

"I'll be more than happy to do it for you," Zephyr said almost at once. Seeing the puzzled look on Markiel's face, he added quickly, "Only if you want me to, of course."

Markiel smiled and nodded vigorously, writing how much of a good idea it was. Grinning sheepishly, Zephyr fell silent again, watching him with this intensity that he didn't understand at all. He glanced away, not liking how he was making him feel. A few awkward minutes passed until Zephyr made to get up saying that it was getting late.

"We've got school in the morning," he reminded, going over to the counter and paying for the meal. Markiel tagged along behind him, feeling somehow let down. He had half-expected something like this to happen, but still he wanted the night to go well.

"What's wrong?" Zephyr asked him as they left the warmth of the restaurant and into the cold night air outside. Markiel hugged himself, making out that he was cold, hoping Zephyr didn't think he was disappointed. "Are you cold?" Zephyr questioned. When Markiel nodded in confirmation, Zephyr offered his jacket.

Blushing, Markiel wrote, "The car's just down here... I should be fine."

"You're so adorable," Zephyr commented affectionately, "Have I ever told you that?"

"_**A few times, yes,**_" Markiel replied in exasperation as they got into the car. Zephyr chuckled to himself and started the ignition, buckling his safety belt. Markiel smiled to himself. Even though the night hadn't gone exactly how he would of liked it to, he was content and calm. 'Maybe I can forgive him...' he thought as they drove into the night.

EEEEEEEENNNNNNNDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Finally, here's chapter 5. Sorry it took so long!!!


	6. Acceptance

Chapter six- Acceptance

"_**Dear diary, this was the night that I went out on a semi-official date with Zephyr Adams. At first it was awkward, but then we became more comfortable. He had eyes only for me! And the WAY he stared at me... it sent shivers down my spine... it was like he was undressing me with his eyes... I like the sound of that...**_

_**Anyway, he agreed to help me with my speech! I can't wait to spend some more quality time with him! Not that tonight did lead to anything... We said our goodbyes without even kissing or anything! But still... I'm going to give him a chance...**_"

Markiel sighed and closed his diary. He stared blankly at the cover for a few minutes lost in thought. _What if something had happened?_ he questioned himself, _What if we... did it?_ He shuddered as the obscure image flooded his mind's eye. He still couldn't imagine himself 'doing it' with Zephyr; it seemed all wrong.

He slowly put the book away and cuddled down into his blankets. He had come home, had a shower and got into his pyjamas before pulling out his diary from a secret place. Now he was exhausted.

He closed his eyes, feeling any disappointment melt away as he fell asleep steadily and slipped into beautiful dreams of love and acceptance.

* * *

Markiel's heart was fluttering madly like a caged bird as he walked up to Zephyr and his group of friends. He just longed to run away back to the library. _I can't believe I'm actually doing this!' he thought. 'I can't believe I talked myself into doing this!_

He dawdled a bit closer, trying not to seem imposing. He didn't know if Zephyr's invitation still stood after he turned him down the first time; but he wanted to try sitting with him at lunchtime anyway.

He edged even closer, his heart beating unbearably fast now. Once he was close enough to hear Zephyr and his friend's talking, he froze. He was about to turn away when Zephyr noticed him.

"Markiel!" he called, waving his arms at him. "Come over here!"

Markiel inhaled and stepped forward, feeling hot in the face as all of the guys around Zephyr stared at him. He felt their eyes follow him as he came around to Zephyr and sat next to him. He lowered his eyes and wished that he was back in the library

"This is Markiel, the guy I was talking about," Zephyr explained.

"Ah! You're that mute, aren't ya?" asked a blonde boy with a strange accent. "M'name's Guy," he added, holding out his hand which Markiel shook.

One by one, the boy's all introduced themselves. "Yea, Zeffy's told us all about ya," Guy continued. "Ya can't talk an' all. Shit, that must suck."

Markiel nodded dumbly, not really understanding what he was saying. He glanced at Zephyr nervously, checking that everything was OK. He felt as if he was intruding in his life. Zephyr was grinning back at him.

"How'd you two meet then?" asked Blake, the red head.

"In the library," Zephyr replied at once. Everyone stared at him and Blake raised an eyebrow.

Markiel guessed that he didn't want his friends to know they were basically together. Zephyr ignored them. Markiel watched, still feeling intrusive. He pulled out his personal organiser and wrote;

"_**If it's a problem, I'll leave...**_" He showed it to Zephyr, who starting laughing.

"No it's fine..." he began until Guy interrupted,

"What's that'll about?"

The guys all peered at Markiel's personal organiser that was now clutched in his hands.

"It's how he talks," Zephyr explained. The guys all gasped and looked up at Markiel in wonder.

"Shit... That's... Wow," Guy excliamed, glancing from Markiel to his personal organiser. "That double sucks."

Markiel blushed and smiled, writing that it was nothing and that he was used to it by now. "_**I've been like this all my life.**_"

Guy, Blake, Victor and Chase wowed again. "How come you haven't hanged out with us before?" Victor, the curly-haired one questioned.

"I believe you meant to say hung out. It's a past tense verb. Hanged isn't even a word," Chase, the one with sunglasses on corrected him.

"Yes it is, like 'he was hanged at the neck'," Victor argued. Chase hit him over the head and Victor hit him back. Blake, Guy and Zephyr laughed.

"Vic 'nd Chase are brothers," Guy described to Markiel as he began to become confused. "'Nd come ta think of it, Vic 'as a point... 'Ow come I 'aven't seen ya around before?"

"_**I used to sit in the library and read books and study...**_" Markiel wrote.

The five guys crowded around his personal organiser to read what was written down in silence. They all finished reading at different times and exclaimed in an uproar.

"Well done! I guess you're top of the class then?" Chase gasped, making Markiel turn a deeper shade of scarlet. He went to reply when Victor blurted out,

"Far out man! The library's for dweebs!"

As he was hit over the head by both his brother and Zephyr, Guy said,

"Ya must've been'll lonely in the library all by yerself."

Markiel nodded half-by and then shrugged his shoulders, not feeling secure enough to share his emotions to them yet.

"Well 'e gets me thumb up," Guy said to Zephyr. The others agreed likewise and Zephyr beamed.

"See, Markiel. I told you they would like you," he whispered into his ear. "But not as much as I do."

This sent a shiver up his spine and his face burning once more.

Chapter 6 finally finished!! Thank you anyone who has been R&R-ing!! Love goes to go your support


	7. Screaming in Silence

Chapter Seven - Screaming in Silence

Markiel jogged down the hallway, late for his next class. He double-checked his watch and sped up. He had met up with Zephyr in between periods to ask him over to help with his speech. He said that he'd be around almost straight after school, which made Markiel excited. But now he was late.

_That's the last time I do that,_ he thought as he tore around a corner. _That's why it's easier not having friends._ As he thought this, he tripped and went flying, landing hard on the lino floor. His bag split open and books were sent in all directions. His personal organiser slid out of its pocket and slammed on the floor, the batteries scattering.

Markiel staggered to his feet, rubbing his elbows and knees. He glanced around to see what had tripped him and felt his heart skip a beat. The mean boys from his class were making their way towards him. A couple were picking up his stuff, one ripping his books, the other standing on his personal organiser. Two more were striding towards him, evil smirks on all of their faces.

"Hey, Markell, a bit late for class, aren't you?" one scoffed at him. "Fancy a chat?"

Markiel shook his head, backing up down the hall. He didn't want this to happen again. Last time he was cornered like this he was beaten so bad he was hospitalized. The boys must've seen the fear in his eyes, because they started sniggering.

"Hello, Markell. How have you been?" one guy smirked smugly, "We haven't been of your acquaintance for awhile... You were in hospital for a week, right?"

The other three chuckled cruelly as they stalked forwards, forcing the helpless boy to back up against the boy's toilet door.

Heart thumping in his throat, Markiel raked his eyes across the approaching boys, trying to find a gap to escape. He tried to bolt for it, but two of the boys caught him by the arms and dragged him into the toilets. He was pushed to the floor violently and kicked a few times in the side.

Scared senseless and tasting blood and vomit in his mouth, Markiel threw his arms up to protect his face as they kicked him again. He was pleading them to stop in his mind, trying to scream for help in vain. His tormentors seemed to enjoy the look of petrified fear on his face as they laughed cruelly. One stamped on his outstretched hand, making his bones break and blood to pour from his cracked nails. Another spat at his face.

"Markell, you're a faggot, aren't you?" another questioned him. "You can't say no... You can't even call for help! How pathetic!"

Markiel felt so helpless. He couldn't defend himself or call for help. He rolled onto his side to try to get up, but one of the boys rolled him back over and held his arms and another grabbed his legs. Unable to move, Markiel closed his eyes, praying someone would come to save him. He heard the door creak open and then someone new ask,

"What the hell's going on here?"

The guys roughly pulled Markiel to his feet and dusted him down. Confused, Markiel peered at the new comer through blurry eyes as his glasses had been broken and had fallen off. Zephyr was standing before them, looking thunderous.

"We're not sure, man," one of the boys said casually, patting Markiel's shoulder. "We just found him lying down there... Ehy, guys?"

The other three agreed in unison, nodding dumbly. Markiel watched the four guys and Zephyr. They seemed afraid of him. _But of course,_ he realised, _He can fight back, can't he?_

"Get out of it! Go on! If I see you near him again..." Zephyr shouted at them. They all ran for it, leaving Markiel swaying dangerously on his feet. Before he collapsed, Zephyr was by his side; holding him steady. "I found all your belongings in the hall, plus this," he explained, holding up the shattered remains of his personal organiser. "They must've stood on it, it's beyond repair."

Markiel nodded dumbly, fighting the hazy fog of agony and fear that clouded his mind. Many questions were fighting to get out, like why Zephyr was there and why the guys hadn't tried to fight him. He looked down and vaguely realised he had blood and vomit all down his front.

"You have to come to the sick bay," Zephyr said. Markiel clutched at him, not wanting him to leave. "I'll come with you, don't worry." He started to lead Markiel through the door and down the corridor, quite aware that he was shaking violently. "It's OK. No one will hurt you now. I'm here," he whispered into the beaten up boy's ear. "They won't get away with this!"

Markiel clutched at Zephyr's arm with his good hand, terrified that those guys would come back to finish the job. He let himself be led to the sickbay where he was sat down on the plastic-covered bed and fussed over by Ms. Warner, the school nurse. Zephyr explained what happened to the dean, while Markiel's mother was called and also an ambulance. Everything happened so fast, it was a blur to Markiel.


	8. Delirium

Chapter Eight - Delirium

The next thing Markiel knew, he was waking up in a hospital bed, his left hand in a cast and sling. Confused, he sat up and tried to remember what had happened.

"Lay back down and rest," came a familiar voice from beside him. He felt himself being gently pushed back. He gazed up at Zephyr's weary face and felt at ease. "You've been here all night. Your fingers were fractured and your hand broken. They did tests for internal bleeding, but gave you the all clear. Once you are strong enough, you can go home," Zephyr filled him in tiredly. He smiled weakly. "I was so worried."

Many questions arose in his mind, all wanting to come out at once. He spotted paper and a pen on his bedside table. Gratefully he grabbed it with his good hand and scribbled down the questions.

"**_Where's my mum? Was I asleep all that time? I can't remember anything after asking you to help with my speech! And why are you here? What about school? Did you sleep?_**"

Zephyr stopped him, laughing. "Calm down. Surely you don't want two bad hands?"

Markiel smiled back up at Zephyr, feeling strangely calm and relaxed. He only just noticed that his bandaged hand didn't hurt. _Must be the morphine..._ he thought lazily, reaching out to touch Zephyr's skin. _I wonder if he knows how hot he is? I wanna kiss him..._

A strange combination of concern and humour crossed Zephyr's face. "You're out of it... Must be the morphine..." he said, not unkindly, running his fingers through Markiel's hair fondly. "Your mother went to have a cup of tea, she won't be long," he answered one of Markiel's questions. "You fell asleep at seven last night. I don't think you were fully aware of anything before then. You didn't even respond to the doctor's torch being shined in your eyes. Shock, he said. It was scary."

Markiel wanted to apologise but all he could smile goofly at Zephyr. He didn't know why, but it all seemed silly that his friend had worried about him. _After all, I'm fine..._ he thought as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep once more.

Zephyr sighed deeply and watched the sleeping boy's face, all his concern slipping away at the glimpse of the serenity that formed on it. He leant back in his chair and stared blankly out the window, deep in thought.

'_"You don't need to stay. I'll keep an eye on him," Markiel's mother had reassured him last night. "There's no point staying up all night, he'll be fine."  
"I wouldn't be able to sleep if I went home anyway. I want to stay here and be here when he wakes up... I really like him," he had explained to her. She had smiled, and then cried.  
"He's so lucky to have a friend like you... My poor boy hasn't really had any friends before..." she cried. Zephyr had then comforted her and told her that he was lucky to have such an understanding mother._'

The memory of her watery smile made Zephyr smile now, as the clouds outside got darker and it started to rain. He glanced at Markiel sleeping. Suddenly he started shaking and tears fell down his face.

"Zeke..." was the name he mumbled as he covered his face. He reached for a small bottle of pills in his pocket. "Oh, Zeke..."

* * *

Markiel was allowed to go home that afternoon. Zephyr rode in the back of the car with him as his mum drove them home. He was feeling a lot better now and the effects of the morphine were slowly going away. He rested his head on Zephyr's shoulder.

"I hate it when it's wet," Zephyr said darkly still staring out of the window. "Rain spoils everything."

Markiel glanced up at him, wondering what had happened to make the teen so moody. When he was allowed to go home, Zephyr was just as happy as he was. But in the silence of the car, his mood had become just like the weather outside; stormy and dark. _Maybe, like he says, he doesn't like rain... _he thought, _But that doesn't explain his mood at all..._ He wished he could question him and comfort, but he had no personal organiser or paper to write on. So all he could do is rest his head on the teen's shoulder and try to send waves of comfort to him somehow.

Zephyr must've felt it, because he rested his head on Markiel's and placed his hand on his knee. He turned slightly and kissed Markiel on the side of his head.

"I love you," he whispered into Markiel's ear. "It took this to happen for me to fully realise this... Aren't I a fool?"

Markiel felt hot and steamy at the first three words. He knew he was blushing and hoped his mum didn't notice this. She knew he was gay, but still it was embarrassing. He grinned at Zephyr in reply. _I can't believe he actually admitted it! He loves me! Zephyr Adams, the hottest guy ever, loves me!_ he was basically screaming in his mind.

They pulled up his driveway and got out, Zephyr helping him as he walked on shaking feet to the door. To his surprise, Zephyr walked with him to his room and lay him down on his bed. His mother was in the kitchen preparing dinner.

Markiel closed his eyes, feeling weary despite his long sleep before. All of a sudden, he felt a weight on his body. He snapped his eyes open and stared into Zephyr's. He closed them again, blushing bright scarlet. He felt Zephyr coming closer and their lips met.

They kissed long and hard, Markiel's head spinning as Zephyr's hands roved his body. Panting for breath, they pulled apart.

Markiel opened his eyes and gazed at his lover's face. A mischievous grin had sprung onto his face as he watched the panting, blushing, sweaty boy below him. He sat back on his knees, straddling Markiel at the hips. He leant forward and kissed his forehead, his cheek, his lips and then his neck. He felt the boy's breathing slow down as he unbuttoned his shirt. He kissed the boy's pale chest, making his way to an erect nipple. As he ran his tongue over the sensitive bud he heard Markiel inhale sharply. He sat up and surveyed the result of his foreplay.

Markiel was panting and sweating by the time Zephyr stopped kissing and licking. He was racked with contradicting emotions as he squirmed slightly. He was hot and heavy everywhere as arousement tried to overtake his body, but at the same time he was scared at how helpless he was right now. He also felt guilty and embarrassed as well. His heart was beating painfully fast now as Zephyr slowly undid his pants.

About to pull Markiel's pants down, Zephyr stopped and glanced at his face. He looked terrified. He held Zephyr's arm and shook his head slowly, crying a bit.

Zephyr just watched him. A flash of anger and disappointment crossed his face. He stood briskly. With a quick look at the shaking boy, he left the room.

Shocked, Markiel lay there, gaping for breath as his arousement faded away painfully. He was half-expecting Zephyr to come back, but he didn't. He was so confused as a torrent of emotions raged in his pounding head.

_It happened again!_ he thought tiredly. _This is like that kiss! I just... I... don't want to see him any more... He's very confusing..._

With a final throb of pain, Markiel sighed and crashed hard. He was asleep within seconds, completely oblivious that Zephyr stood outside his window in the rain, cursing his failed plan.

* * *

There we go! Sorry it took so long DX!!! I is the queen of Procrastination! I'm on Facebook now, so :)  
BTW, happy new year, I now it's late .


	9. Nightmares and Resolutions

CHAPTER NINE: NIGHTMARES AND RESOLUTIONS

The rain was falling heavily onto Zephyr, soaking him through to the bone. Drops of water ran from his bedraggled hair down his cheeks, mixing with tears as he watched Markiel's window. He was shaken by what just happened.

"Zeke... It nearly happened again..." he muttered, tasting bile in his throat. He inhaled deeply and turned his face up to the sky to let the cool rain cleanse his mind.

"I don't understand why he didn't let me... I thought he wanted me as much as I do him... I mean, I'm the hottest boy in school... A freak like him should fall to his knees and suck my cock at my demand!" he murmured in frustration. He automatically felt bad and he tried to ignore the pleasure from the image.

He felt regret crash down upon him like a weight. He bit his lip and clenched his fists, the lump in his throat hardened painfully. He wished he had never came up with the idea in the first place.

He thought how stupid he was to ever think that it would ever work to get those bullies to scare Markiel a bit. "Of course they would actually hurt him!" he started to sob uncontrollably, "I was such a fucking fool!"

The plan was such a simple one, how could it ever have gone wrong? All that he wanted to happen was; some ruffians scare Markiel, Zephyr comes to the rescue, Markiel is gratified and they run off together to share the passion of the moment.

Zephyr hit his head in anger and turned away from the house, furious at himself for being so stupid. It was his fault Markiel was in pain, all his fault that he had to go to hospital. He was the cause for not only the one he loves being in pain, but also his mother as well.

"I'm so sorry, Markiel. You won't hear or see me again. I caused too much pain..." he spoke softly as he made his leave through the side entrance.

* * *

The darkness was solid and absolute. It pressed onto him oppressively, crushing his tiny body, eating his very soul. He hugged his frail knees, closing his tearful eyes to the shadows.

"Don't tell me what to do! I can't... I just can't, Sherryl!" his father was screaming hysterically in the next room. Markiel felt his heart flutter painfully in his throat. He tried not to listen, but the words were strangely crisp and clear, slicing through the darkness like a sharp knife.

"Please... Richard... just come to bed... You don't know what you are saying," his mothers pleading sounded muffled.

"I know what I'm saying. I don't want to be seen anywhere near that freak!" he yelled.

Markiel's heart shattered into a million pieces. He tasted salt and realised dimly that he was crying. His father had just confirmed his fears. He had sensed that his father was becoming more and more hostile against him, now he knew why. His father thought he was abnormal and he hated him.

_I'm a freak..._ he thought, his shoulders shuddering violently, as the full weight of the suituation came crashing down onto him. He clutched at his face, trying to stop the flow of tears and the pain in his chest. _I'm a freak because I can't talk! My daddy hates me because I can't talk!_

He collapsed onto the floor in extreme agony as sorrow strangled him. He placed his hands in front of his face and pleaded life itself, 'Please fix my voice! Please, I want to be normal, then Daddy won't be mad at me anymore, and I'll be happy'

* * *

Panting slightly, Markiel tried calming himself down enough to lie back down. He had woken with a start, crying and clutching at his sheets in terror. The dream had unsettled him thoroughly, almost dragging him into insanity. He shuddered at the thought.

_Don't be stupid..._ He took several deep breaths and lay back down on his back, staring at the ceiling in thought. _Why did I dream about that?_ he wondered, _That's in the past. I don't need to think about it anymore._

He cleared his mind, his thoughts on Zephyr and he was saddened once again. _Why?_ was all he could ask, _Why did he try to take advantage of me? Why did he leave me?_

He sniffed loudly, trying to stop himself crying over it. He was sick of feeling confused and sad. He decided resolutly that tomorrow he would hunt him down and find out what his problem was, and if he really did love him as much as he said he did. With that thought firm in his mind, he drifted off to sleep.

- Sorry, this has been taking so long! I'm doing a Journalism course at University and have been really busy. I'll try to finish this story soon. I can't beilive it's been a year writing this! Oh well, for those who read, thank you. Just a couple of chapters to go!!! ^^ - love Reg.


	10. Frustrations

**This Chapter is dedicated to Silver and my bestie, Tammy! Thanks for giving me the motivation to keep writing about Markiel and Zephyr! XoX  
**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Frustrations

Markiel sat on the bench, nearly exhausted. He had just spent most of the lunch break searching for Zephyr. He wasn't in his usual spot, neither were any of his friends. He wasn't in the library either. Completely stumped, he sighed heavily and placed his head in his hands.

_Where is he? Is he avoiding me? Why?_ he thought sadly. About to give up and go to class, he caught sight of one of Zephyr s friends walking towards a class. He got up and chased after the boy, trying to remember who it was.

He finally caught up with him and tapped him on the shoulder. The boy turned around, beaming when he saw who it was.

"Markiel! How are ya? I haven't seen ya in ages! What'd ya do ta ya arm?" he questioned, staring at his arm that was in a cast and sling. Markiel noticed his weird accent and remembered that it was Guy. He waited while Markiel fumbled in his pocket for his new personal organiser. This one had a QWERTY keypad, so he could type up what he wanted to say with only one hand.

_**"I had an accident. Do you know where Zephyr is? I need to talk to him please!"**_

Guy scratched his head in thought. "Yeah, I 'avn't seen him either... " His face brightened up as a sudden memory struck him. "That's right! He told me 'e would be in basketball practise today, 'e would!"

Excitement fuelled Markiel as he thanked Guy and rushed off in the direction of the gym where he knew the tryouts were held. He checked his watch and hurried up, as there was only a few minutes left until the bell rung.

The gym was located at the far end of the school. It was a modern steel building that had been opened just last year. It sported two indoor courts, an outdoor swimming pool and its own gym complete with work-out machines and gym instructor. Markiel arrived there, pushing the heavy glass entrance doors open. He rushed across the polished wooden floor of the hallway connecting the two courts and gym together and opened the door two the old court (it already existed before the other things were added on around it) just as the bell sounded.

He glanced around the room. Several boys were packing up the balls and uniforms. Zephyr had just taken off his blue team shirt and threw it onto a pile of others.

Ignoring the stares of the other boys, Markiel rushed across the court and straight to Zephyr. If he had a voice, he would have been screaming his frustrations at him. Instead, he bought his hand around and slapped Zephyr's cheek hard.

Zephyr stood there, his head turned to the side with the force of the attack. The others gasped in unison and everyone crowded around, thinking they were fighting. Markiel got embarrassed and shy at the sudden attention. Leaving Zephyr standing there, dumbstruck, he ran through the crowd and out of the gym.

He didn't go to class; he kept running until he was out of breath. He sat on a nearby step, not really paying attention to where he had ended up. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. He didn't know why he had hit Zephyr. It was unlike him to use violence against anyone, especially in front of such a large crowd. He clenched his fists tightly, his nails sliced into his flesh. He grimaced at the pain and blankly gazed at the small burrows which were bleeding profusely now. _Why?_ he asked himself forlornly. _Why? Why? Why?_ He brought his knees up against his chest and placed his face in his good hand. He ripped off his glasses and flung them away. He huddled there; eyes closed, shoulders shaking, bawling and sniffing.

Time passed, he didn't know how much, but before he knew it, the bell for home was ringing distantly. He started, breaking out of his stupor. He stood on his sore legs and searched for his glasses, angry at himself for zoning out like that and missing classes. He found his glasses in a clump of weeds. Thankfully, they weren't broken, only a bit dirty. He polished them and put them on. He glanced around, shocked at where he ended up after he had run in blind panic. He was outside Zephyr's house and had been sitting on his doorstep. He didn't know what to think. Had he run there intentionally? Was it just because Zephyr's house was the closest to school? Was it a coincidence?

He started down the path quickly, glimpsing around furtively, hoping that no one was around. He spotted an old lady across the road, surveying him suspiciously. Markiel smiled nervously and waved at her, hoping he seemed as casual as possible. As he stalked out of the front gate, he caught sight of Zephyr in the distance, walking down his street.

Panicking once more, Markiel dived behind a bush in Zephyr s garden, hoping he hadn't been spotted by him. He was so embarrassed, he thought he would die.

Zephyr strolled down the street, still pondering Markiel s reaction earlier today. He knew he deserved it. He was none the wiser that the mute was crouching in his garden. He noticed Ms. Mabel, his neighbour, across the road. He waved at her in a friendly manner. "Hey, Ms. Mabel," he called across the street to her. She waved back and then shouted back something that sounded like she saw someone crying on his doorstep. He shrugged and walked into his garden. Just as he walked past where Markiel was hiding, he sneezed. It wasn't loud, but Zephyr heard it still.

"Hello? Who's there?" he demanded, peering around his garden. Markiel covered his mouth, not wanting to make another noise even though it is impossible for him to do so. Zephyr didn't give up looking, but muttered to himself, "Must've been a cat or something." He crouched down and started to rub his finger against his thumb. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty. Puss, puss, puss..." he cooed. When nothing happened after a minute, Zephyr sighed and stood, giving up.

As the boy was turning away, Markiel sat down because his legs were getting cramped from crouching for so long. Something sharp pricked his behind, making him jump to his feet. He blushed the brightest yet, knowing Zephyr was staring at him in bewilderment. "Um... Hello, Markiel..." he said. "Um... What are you doing here?" Markiel gazed down at his feet, far too embarrassed to look at him. He didn't want to reply, he just wanted to be left alone.

"Come back for more?" Zephyr asked with anger in his voice. "Want to have another go at me?" The ashamed boy shook his head sadly.

"Why'd you hit me? In front of everyone... How dare you!" Markiel flinched, expecting to be punched or hit. But nothing happened.

He glanced up at Zephyr and was surprised. He was on his knees, his hands clasped in front of him as if he was praying, but his eyes were open. He was looking straight at Markiel.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me... I've been such a dick to you. I've been so mean. Forgive me, please. I love you so much, I don't know why I hurt you so..." he pleaded, tears starting to flow.

Markiel was dumbstruck. He scrabbled in his pockets for his personal organiser, but not knowing what to say. He started by asking why. _**"Why are you so weird? Why were you avoiding me? You say you love me and then you turn around and do something weird and hurtful."**_

"I'm sorry. I... I tried too hard. I love you, Markiel. I was just afraid. I didn't want to find out that you hated me. I was terrified that I would hurt you... OK," Zephyr sat down, taking a deep breath. "Alright, I ll tell you. But please don t hate me..."

Markiel shook his head and sat down next to him, hoping that he was about to finally understand everything.

* * *

*Sorry for leaving you with a cliff-hanger, but the chapter went a bit long in the end.  
*FYI, Zephyr s house is near the school, so that s how Markiel heard the bell.


	11. The Truth, At Last

CHAPTER ELEVEN - THE TRUTH AT LAST

"It all started when I was ten, I guess. My brother, Zeke, and I were playing on the pavement outside. I can't remember why, but we had an argument. I got mad and pushed him. He fell backwards, lost his balance and landed on the road. A car was speeding along and... Zeke died instantly they told me..."

Markiel gasped, wrapping his arm around him.

"After that, I changed. I couldn't be happy, no matter what I did. My parents noticed and sent me to a shrink. All the doctor could do, was to give me these stupid pills. Longing to be normal, to have some stability in my life, I went out with this girl. Desperate to prove myself, I hurt her and she left me... I gave up after that.

"But, a couple of years later, I met you and everything changed. I was happy again. My smiles and laughter were real once more. Markiel, you cured me. I wanted you so bad, that I kept distancing myself... That might seem weird, I know."

Markiel shook his head. It was exactly like him. He distanced himself from other people so he couldn't be hurt. He wrote this now, showing Zephyr.

"Markiel, I told those bullies to rough you up. I wanted to save the day and have sex with you... I went about it the wrong way. Again I'm extremely sorry."

The breath was knocked out of Markiel as shock hit him hard. He didn't know what emotion he should be feeling: angry, scared or understanding.

"I never meant for them to hurt you. I just wanted them to scare you a bit, so I could save you... So you would be even more attracted to me. I wanted to be absolutely sure that you wanted me as much as I do you before I did anything I would regret. I didn't want to lose you."

_**"You didn't have to... I've loved you a lot since you first talked to me a week ago. I've just been... confused at your behavior,"**_ Markiel typed quickly, getting over the initial shock. _**"But I understand now. Zephyr, I forgive you."**_

Zephyr had his face in his hands, crying softly. Markiel had to poke him softly so that he looked up. His face cracked into a smile. "You really mean it?" he sniffed, wiping his nose on his sleeve. "After everything that I did?"

_**"Of course. We are fiends, right?"**_

Zephyr laughed and hugged Markiel tightly. "But I want to be more than friends. I want to be your boyfriend!" he cried. He placed a hand on either side of Markiel's head and brought his lips to his. They kissed long, hard and passionately.

Markiel had his eyes closed, letting the other boy's tongue explore his mouth. Sitting there kissing felt so good to him that he felt warm and... safe. He started to press up against Zephyr, his small hands on his chest, feeling the heartbeat beyond the clothes and flesh. He was aware of Zephyr's hands clutching at his back, bringing him closer and closer.

Suddenly, kissing wasn't enough. Markiel wanted to touch and be touched, to be naked together. Now more than anything. He pulled away from his lover and smiled at him.

"Um... Do you want to go inside?" Zephyr asked timidly. Markiel nodded, putting his head to his chest and closing his eyes. He took in a deep breath and readied himself. Zephyr stood, lifting Markiel to his feet and holding his hand. He smiled at him.

"Ready?"

_**"As ready as I'll ever be,"**_ Markiel replied, his heart fluttering in his chest like a caged bird.

-Alright! Are you ready for the last chapter!!??


	12. Now More Than Ever

**Warning this chapter contains two boys doing something that they shouldn't. (Or Should) Rated M for a reason people!**

CHAPTER TWELVE - NOW MORE THAN EVER

Markiel lay on his back, looking up at the creamy coloured ceiling. He was smiling, blushing a little as well. Zephyr mounted him like before and gazed down upon the adorable boy. He took in the sight with greedy eyes. He never believed he would ever see the boy turned on; the thought was so obscure to him that even though it was happening in front of him now, he couldn't believe it.

"Just tell me to stop when you've had enough," he whispered, leaning forward and kissing him hard. Markiel leant into the kiss. Their lips parted. For a brief moment there was nothing except quiet panting. Then Zephyr kissed Markiel's neck. He continued down his body, having unbuttoned his shirt previously. He lingered on the boy's nipple, remembering his sensitivity to that particular place.

Markiel was feeling hot and stiff. He squirmed a bit, not used to this pleasure. He gasped when he felt Zephyr's tongue on his nipple. He shuddered a sigh, longing to moan.

He tilted his head, watching Zephyr make his way down his body, sitting back on his hunches once he reached his pant line. Smiling sexily, Zephyr yanked down his pants and underwear.

Blushing brighter, Markiel felt like a pervert. He was being turned on by the fact that the boy was staring at his erection. He jumped slightly when he felt a hand on it, stroking and pulling gently. He gasped and looked back up at the ceiling, not really seeing it. He placed his hand lightly on top of Zephyr's as if guiding him.

Zephyr took this as encouragement and as confirmation that he was doing things right. He surveyed Markiel's face, loving the way he blushed and closed his eyes in pleasure taking in little quick breaths. His own eyes traveled down the pale body, stopping on the boy's penis. He smiled at it, it was just as he had imagined: small, cute and nearly hairless. It was leaking slightly now, so he took the pink tip into his mouth, licking it clean.

Markiel had tears running down his face now, it was so amazing. His hips twitched and he arched his back, wanting to moan and scream in pleasure. The licking was gradually replaced with sucking as Zephyr took the whole thing into his mouth, wanting the mute to come fully.

Pure ecstasy then erupted in Markiel and he exhaled loudly, his hips rocking and head snapping back. Once it had passed, he relaxed back panting heavily. Zephyr swallowed and lay down on top of him, stroking his hair lovingly.

"I've decided I quite like you when you are like this," Zephyr whispered into his ear. "You can be wild when you want to be, can't you?"

Markiel beamed back at him, still floating on clouds of happiness.

"But I need more," he said, stopping the stroking and kissing him. "Is it alright if I go in you? I'll be as gentle as possible," he asked silently. Markiel hesitated for a minute, thinking about it. Was Zephyr the one he wanted to lose his virginity to? The answer was yes and so he nodded.

Zephyr kissed him again. He was still clothed, so he instructed Markiel to unbutton his shirt and take off his pants for him. Markiel fiddled with the shirt, but the pants came off easily. Gulping nervously, he pulled down Zephyr's underwear and saw it for the first time. It wasn't as bad as he thought, but he eyed the size of it apprehensively.

_It's pretty big,_ he thought. _Can it really fit in me? All of it?_ He shivered slightly. He touched it lightly, curiosity taking the better of him. He wanted to know what another boy's penis felt like. He heard the boy moan a bit and glanced up at him in wonder. _It must feel good to him as well,_ Markiel decided.

"Ooh. I like that. Do that again..." Zephyr groaned. Markiel complied to his lover's pleads and stroked it again, more confidently this time. He sat up and watched how Zephyr convulsed in pleasure at his slight touch. It was turning him on.

"Let me open you up," Zephyr muttered, placing a hand on Markiel's chest and pushing him gently onto his back. He took two of his fingers and put them on Markiel's lips. "Suck," he instructed. Markiel did as he was told, sucking on the fingers, wondering why he had to do this.

The fingers were taken from his mouth and suddenly he felt a strange sensation in him. He wriggled a bit, trying to relax his muscles, but it was hard to.

"Relax. Don't tense," Zephyr soothed him, kissing him again. He continued the slow process of working Markiel's hole, kissing his face and neck to relax and calm him.

Once he was finally big enough, Zephyr lifted his legs and placed them on his shoulders. In this strange position, Zephyr entered Markiel for the first time, thrusting his hips almost automatically.

Markiel didn't know where to hold. The pressure in him was suffocating and a bit painful. He held his breath and gazed up at his lover's face. Zephyr had his eyes closed, his mouth was hanging half-open and he was moaning and grunting with euphoria. Markiel wanted to stop. It was starting to hurt more and Zephyr was scaring him.

Then his hips went numb and he was left with an amazing feeling. His hips started to rock with Zephyr's thrusts. He was panting hard, wanting to scream his approval to the world.

As their climax was coming, they became frantic with their movements, excited to finally come to an end. Markiel's mind was blank. He couldn't think. All that existed was Zephyr pushing in deeper and the pleasure tightening his muscles. Zephyr leant in and pashed Markiel hard as they came almost all at once.

They flopped down next to each other, out of breath, hot and sweaty. Markiel rolled over and cuddled into Zephyr's side. He didn't know where his personal organizer was, but he didn't care. He was happy there, lying next to the boy that he loved the most. He peeked at him now and grinned.

"I love you," Zephyr muttered, stroking his face. "Never leave me."

Markiel nodded, never feeling so happy before in his life. He loved this boy with all his being, now more than ever.

END

Thanks for sticking with me for so long! Last chapter DX I'll miss the two! (Don't worry, keep an eye on it, I might write some bonus chapters or FF for my own story lol)


End file.
